


Say My Name

by kkismygod



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, F/M, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Jealous Anakin, Rough Sex, anakin smut, he uses his gloved hand lol, oral (receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkismygod/pseuds/kkismygod
Summary: A request for jealous Anakin who fucks you straight stupid  🥰🥰🥰
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker / Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I’m an active member of my church community why do you ask

You and Anakin had been sent on a mission to Axalore. It was an important ally planet to the Republic, and their leader Tonkruda had been captured by Count Dooku. It took a lot of clones, bombs, and one too many failed rescue attempts, but finally you managed to steal Tonkruda back and drive Dooku and his fleet of droids away from the planet. 

As a thanks, the people of Axalore threw a party for you, Anakin, and your battalion of clones. It was held in the capital building ball room, although it was an informal event where every citizen was invited to get drunk, dance, and make a fool of themselves in front of their Jedi hero’s. 

You and Anakin were sitting at a table in the pub, accepting all the drinks people were throwing your way and sipping on each of them sparingly. You wanted to have fun, but you still had to be on guard in case there was any separatist retaliation. You were tasting one of the blue drinks when you heard a voice coming from above you. 

“Is someone sitting here?” A man asked, pointing to the spot next to you. He was young and handsome in every generic sense of the word— tall, short blonde hair, a strong jawline... not that it mattered any. Anakin was 50 shades of gorgeous, sitting right next to you, and all yours— in secret, that is.

But you didn’t want to be rude, so you shook your head and gestured for the man to sit.

He began with small talk, and you lazily indulged him. He took every opportunity to slide closer to you, to touch you innocently on the shoulder or knee, to bump his shoulder with you. Each time, Anakin’s eyes shot to you two like a hawk. You didn’t see at first what this guy was doing, but after he said, “So, I hope you don’t mind me asking... that whole thing where ‘Jedi can’t have attachments?’ Is it true?” you started to get a hint. 

“It’s true,” Anakin answered through grit teeth, fingers clenched on the glass in his hand. Fortunately it wasn’t his metal hand, or there would be glass shards all over the floor by now.

The man, who’s name you learned was Rhondamalo, shot Anakin a side-eye, then leaned into you so only you could hear, “You wanna ditch this dude and go back to my place to set up a ‘no strings attached’ agreement?” 

The glass in Anakin’s hand did end up shattering, pebbling over the floor as the drink he had been holding splashed onto the ground. While your force-telepathy skills were like most Jedi, who could only read people’s emotions, Anakin’s was much stronger and most definitely allowed him to hear exactly what Rhondamalo had just said to you from his mind. 

Both of your attentions shot to Anakin, and you started panicking when you saw his face. His gaze was like two icy daggers, digging deep into Rhondamalo’s eyes.

“I, uh, I’m sorry,” you tried to defuse the situation quickly. “I can’t go with you Rhondamalo. It would be wrong of me and—“

“ _ You will go home _ ,” Anakin growled darkly, “ _ And forget you even met her _ .”

He was using force persuasion. Rhondamalo blinked a couple times, dazed. Then he looked at the drink in his hand, then you, confusion stretched across his face.

“Sorry, do I know y— you know what, I think it’s time for me to head home,” he blinked a couple more times, then got up and headed for the doors.

You shot Anakin a glare. “You didn’t have to do that, you know. I was going to reject him anyways.”

Anakin’s face was still twisted in disgust. “You should have heard the things he was thinking about you. He’s lucky he got away with just the persuasion technique.”

“You went digging through his mind? You know you’re not supposed to do that!”

Anakin didn’t answer you, instead he stood up as well. His boots crunched on the glass as he grabbed your wrist in his leather glove, pulling you to your feet. He didn’t turn to look at you as he walked you two briskly toward the exit.

“Where are we going? You can’t just drag me around whenever you’re unhappy.” You tried pulling your wrist out of his grip, but he held on tight. “You think I was really going to let Rondo have any time of day? You know, maybe I should have, I bet he wouldn’t have had to drag it out of me like you are.” 

“It wasn’t  _you_ I was worried about,” he stalked next door with you in tow, shoving open the doors to the townhouse Tonkruda was letting you two occupy for the night. “But now you’re making me question that idea.”

“Your jealousy is clouding your vision, Anakin. You’re not thinking straight.”

“Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to keep this thing a secret between us?” Anakin spoke fiercely, shutting the door behind you a little too hard. “Do you know how much pain it causes me that every time we go out in public, I have to feel what people are thinking about you?  _Hear_ what people are thinking about you? And all I ever want to do is pull you in close and show them what’s mine.” 

He backed you against the wall as he said this, head tilted in a predatory way. You swallowed nervously when your back hit the wall, scared at the eyes that were boring into you. Where had your sweet Ani gone? He was so tense, so full of hate, his eyes clouded with anger and lust.

“You wanna know what the most painful part is? You want to know what makes me fantasize about losing control on each and every person that has ever had a single perverted thought about you? Hm?” You blink at him, and he doesn’t wait for you to answer. “It’s that I can’t do a single thing about it.” 

His voice was soft suddenly, low and raspy. In a way, it made it even more terrifying. Chills travelled down your spine as he trailed a finger across your hairline, down your temple, tracing over your cheek and tickling the sensitive skin by your ear. 

Your head was abruptly wrenched upward as he took your jaw in his hands, forcing your lips up so that they were ghosting over his.

“Say his name.”

It took you a moment to find your voice. You’ve never seen Anakin like this, so angry, so feral, so off-hinge. “W-who?”

“ _ Him _ . From the party.”

“Rhondamalo?”

Anakin’s lips curled into a snarl. He forced your chin to the side, then slid his hand down your jaw until it was locked around your throat, holding you still. You were trapped. He had you smothered against the wall, leaving no room to breathe between his own body pressed into yours and the hand squeezing your throat. 

Your skin was burning, heat pooling in your cheeks and between your legs, only cooled by the hint of Anakin’s breath on your ear.

“I’m going to make you scream my name so many times, you forget he even had one.”

Your legs turned to jello then, and you were suddenly very thankful for the way he had you locked in his embrace. Otherwise, you were pretty sure you’d be a boneless pile on the floor by now.

This rough side of Anakin... you didn’t see it very often. He was always so sweet, so soft, a hopeless romantic at heart. His favorite thing was to take care of you gently, carefully, to make sure you knew that you were appreciated and loved. However, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t like this side of him— the one that only knew how to  _take_ .

“I don’t know...” you swallowed your nerves, deciding that no matter how much it scared you, you wanted to test this side of him— to see just how far he would go. “You should know I have a pretty stellar memory.” 

You suddenly became aware of the hand that wasn’t locking you to the wall by the throat— the hard one covered in leather— as it began trailing down your body, adding kindling to the fire that had already spread wild within you. 

“We’ll see about that,” he promised, capturing your earlobe between his teeth and nibbling lightly. 

Your vision clouded over as he slipped his gloved hand into your pants, applying an immediate, hard pressure directly onto your clit. It pulsed against his touch, throbbing in time with your heart.

Anakin tilted your neck further to the side, lips marking a trail down the exposed skin. He chuckled against the junction of your neck and shoulder, scraping his teeth against the skin before biting down hard. “I can feel how desperate you are for me,” he purred, licking over the mark he just made. “I can feel your heart beating against my fingertips.”

You couldn’t stop the helpless sound from escaping your throat. You wanted so desperately to grab onto Anakin, to force him to give you back an inch of control in any way you could. It was in your nature— you were never one to submit without a fight. But when you tried to lift your arms, you found that they, too had been pinned fast to the wall. A new spike of fear and arousal shot down your spine as you now realized you were truly trapped, immobilized by his hands and the force, unable to escape whatever you had coming your way.

He kissed the thin skin over your pulse, then lifted his molten gaze to look at you. “What was his name again?”

“Rhondamalo.”

Two fingers were shoved inside of you. You were more than ready for them, dripping wet since he’d cornered you against the wall. The sudden stretch left you with a burn though, bordering on painful before it turned into pleasure as he pulled his fingers out and rocked them back into you, twisting them in search of that spot.

You weren’t sure whether it was the lack of oxygen going to your brain, or if it was the feeling of the unfamiliar, stiff fingers buried inside of you that made your head go dizzy. He had never used his gloved hand on you like this before, but it was slowly becoming a new favorite.

He pulled his fingers out of you and you chased them, pushing back down onto them eagerly. He tutted disapprovingly, and suddenly you couldn’t move your hips anymore. 

“You want me so bad all of a sudden? You get what  _I_ give you.”

He pressed his fingers in as deep as they would go, hitting your clit with his palm at the same time he curled his fingers just right. You cried out, unable to do anything but take it as he massaged the leather fingertips into your sweet spot. 

“You like that, sweetheart? I bet that guy at the party wouldn’t have treated you this good. Remind me who again?” 

Your head was fuzzy from lack of oxygen, the only thing you were able to think about was the fingers buried deep in your leaking cunt. 

“Rhom- rhomaldo?” You guessed. “Rhomohaldo? Rhondamalo.”

Anakin released the pressure from your g-spot, but kept his fingers inside of you. “Looks like I’m not doing a good enough job,” he mused, and then let go of your throat.

You tried to pull in as much air into your lungs as you could, but it was cut off again as an invisible force took its place. 

Anakin bent to his knees in front of you, using his free hand to pull your pants down and urge your legs apart. He began moving his fingers inside of you again, purposefully missing the part that he knew would make you go crazy each time.

“So pretty...,” he praised, watching his fingers disappear in and out of you. “You should see the mess you’re making. It’s dripping down your thighs.”

You could feel it— the thick beads of your arousal, oozing down the insides of your legs like honey. Your legs had been closed earlier and it had smeared all over the place. Anakin leaned his head forward and cleaned some of it up with his tongue. 

You were breathing too fast. The room began to swim, black dots spotting your vision. Every other sensation was numb except for what Anakin was making you feel below. 

He licked his way up the inside of your right thigh, and then the left. Once he had cleaned all of your slick off, his wandering tongue made it to your heat and he wasted no time in flicking your clit with it. 

“ _Fuck fuck fuck_ ,” you keened, voice breaking. He began fucking you with his fingers again, hitting your sweet spot and focusing his tongue on massaging your clit.

“Say his name again,” he commanded, lips wrapping around your nub and sucking harshly.

“I— I um.. Rhon... Rhonda... “ you lost your train of thought. He curled his fingers, digging deeper into you with each thrust. 

“I  _can’t_ ,” you whimpered. There was nothing else in your mind but the man on his knees before you, coaxing the lewdest sounds from you with his fingers. He broke away from your pussy, a pleased smirk on his glistening lips. 

“Progress,” he stood to his full height, looming over you again. “But still not good enough.” 

Everything keeping you immobilized and pinned to the wall released suddenly, and you fell forward into Anakin’s chest. He caught you and all but carried you to the bedroom, pressing you into the bed so that you were on your stomach. 

You wriggled around impatiently as you listened to his clothes drop onto the floor, arching your back so that your hole was presented to him. It was aching to be filled again, clenching emptily around the juices still spilling from it. 

Anakin was on you in an instant, his hard member sliding through your folds. You shifted your hips to get him closer to where you wanted him to be, but he covered your back with his front and pressed you flat into the mattress, rendering you immobile again. 

“You get what I  give you,” he reminded you, wrapping your hair around his hand and pulling it so that your neck was exposed to his sharp teeth. “Remember that.”

You hummed your understanding, deciding that it was better to appease him and get what you wanted than argue and continue this torture for longer. He wrapped his hands around his length and massaged the head into your clit, so warm and wet and  _ good _ . Your fingers clenched onto the bedsheets before you, breathing becoming more and more labored as he slid it back to your hole, teasing you with it.

“What do you say?”

“ _Please_ ,” there was no point in arguing. 

“Please what?”

“Please, fuck me.”

Anakin grunted in approval, then slammed into you. You cried out, grasping at the bed sheets as he pulled your hair harder. He didn’t bother starting off slow to stretch you out into accommodating his large size. Your pussy ached at the feeling of being stuffed so full, the pain so intense, so delicious as he fucked into you at that punishing pace...

“Now say  _my_ name.” 

He was on top of you, inside of you, all around you. “Anakin.”

“Hm? What was that baby? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Anakin!”

“That’s a good girl.” 

He released your hair, and lifted himself from your chest. One hand smoothed down your back, keeping you pressed to the bed in warning. You could breathe again, for a moment at least, before both of his hands fell to your hips and lifted so that he could get a better angle, and he began fucking into you with strokes that punched the air straight out of your lungs. 

Your lips could only form his name. Over and over and over again, as he took you from behind with a violence you’d only ever seen him use on the battlefield. He was merciless, his cock pushing into you at an angle where he hit your sweet spot every time. He slammed into it over and over, his hips driving into your ass so hard and so fast that you knew you’d have bruises on the flesh there in the morning. Likewise, his fingers were digging into your waist, squeezing you hard and keeping you from shooting forward with each forceful thrust. 

Where you were used to having the slow warmth that formed in your stomach slowly coaxed out of you, but now it was being ripped from the depths of your body. Anakin was dragging it out of you, forcing you to feel it, to submit to it. You buried your face into the mattress to muffle your screams, but he sacrificed a hand to pull your hair again, freeing your head from the bed.

“Let me hear you, sweetheart,” he demanded through panting breaths. “And I only want  _my_ name coming from those lips.” 

You did as he said, chanting his name over and over again, begging him to make you cum. He pulled you against him particularly hard, his cock pressed deep against the spot that made you see white, grinding himself into it. Your vision left you as his name tore from your throat one last time, muscles spasming and the walls of your heat clenching around his cock. 

Slick spilled from your hole, drenching your thighs and dripping onto the bed. He fucked you through it, pulsing inside you himself as he filled you up with his hot cum. His ragged moans behind you mixed with your broken cries, slowing his pace until you were both spent, sweaty, and exhausted.

He pulled his softening length out of you, leaving you to lie boneless on the bed. He let you bury your head into the sheets this time, allowing you a moment to recover mentally. His hands couldn’t help but wander, though, as he was entranced by the white liquid leaking out of your hole. He pushed it back in with his fingers, marveling in the way your hips jolted at the feeling.

“Sorry,” he murmured, although you could tell he didn’t really mean it. 

“‘S okay.”

You were sore, there was no doubt about it, and still twitching with aftershocks. Minding this, he glided his thumb from your hole to your clit, spreading his cum over it gently, tenderly. Like a switch had been flipped, he was back to his sweet, loving self. 

“You don’t have to prove anything to me,” you lifted your head from the mattress to say. He removed his hand from you and you closed your legs, rolling over to curl up into his side. “I’ll always be yours, whether the whole world knows it or not.”

Anakin wrapped an arm around you instinctively. His chest glistened with sweat, but his eyes were now free of that jealous haze. 

“Good,” he pressed his lips into your forehead, cementing the statement. No other words needed to be said. He had— quite literally— already fucked them out of you.


End file.
